1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device with a simplified structure and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices become smaller, lighter, and thinner, semiconductor integrated circuits in electronic devices may require smaller, lighter, and thinner dimensions as well. Accordingly, semiconductor package technology has evolved from, e.g., a dual in line package (DIP), a small outline with J-lead (SOJ), and a quad flat package (QFP), into, e.g., a ball grid array (BGA) and a chip scale package (CSP). Further, attempts have been made to improve package technology, e.g., a system in package (SiP), a package in package (PiP), a flip chip stacked-CSP (FCS-CSP), and so forth.
Package technology refers to implementation of a three-dimensional package structure of a system at a package level. The conventional implementation of package technology may include use of stack technology, embedded technology for embedding active and passive devices with chips, and through silicon via (TSV) technology.
The TSV technology may connect individual parts or chips to each other using thousands of micro-wires to facilitate signal exchange therebetween. In particular, the conventional TSV technology may include forming hole patterns on a semiconductor substrate in order to form micro-wires and forming an insulation film in order to electrically isolate the micro-wires from the semiconductor substrate. The number of required processes in the conventional TLV, however, may be large, so production of a semiconductor integrated circuit device may be complicated. Further, the large number of processes in the conventional TLV may increase production costs of the semiconductor integrated circuit device, while reducing processing efficiency thereof. Consequently, productivity of the semiconductor integrated circuit device may be reduced.